Freddie Foswell
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Fredrick Thomas Foswell *'Birthplace:' Anderson Ca. *'Current Residence:' Stately Foswell Manor™ Anderson Ca. *'Parents: Father: ' Thomas Foswell -- Brilliant industrialist and investor. Mother: Martha Foswell -- Socialite and leading social reformer. *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' March 2, 1958 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 1" *'Weight:' 185 *'Build:' Medium athletic. *'Marital status:' Married to Dr. Monique LeBeau Foswell -- Dr. Foswell has retired to private practice. She has roped in Freddie, tied him down, and got hitched to him. She is still available to Bureau 13 on a critical need basis. (in the know, B-13) *'Description:' A fit man descending into middle age. He wears suits around the house. Only after dinner will he remove his tie and jacket. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Routine Activities:' Indulging in his huge comic collection, of which he is no longer trying to become a part of. Proving that with enough money even comics cannot enforce virginity. Freddie doesn't get out much, but visiting a room a day in Stately Foswell Manor™ is a trip itself. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A little bit of a great deal proving the saying that a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. At times Freddie thinks he is a genius that can accomplish wonders. Stay on the meds Freddie. *'Financial Status:' Stupidly rich. More money that one man can unreasonably waste. That takes a wife and daughters. *'Group Affiliations:' Johnson ("Jeeves"), Frederick -- Foswell's long suffering manservant, executive secretary and babysitter. Johnson loves Foswell as an ill son and gently tries to curb his manic impulses (With mixed success) Johnson is a superior cook. Johnson is glad for Dr. Foswell's help to keep Freddie properly medicated. (Long suffering about the know, untrusted) Blackmane's Comics & Games: In spite of the Atlanta Ga. location Tim Blackmane has direct contact with Alpha Centari and the comic publishers there. Currently he is the sole source for other-worldly comic books. Yes Freddie is all over that like white on rice. *'Personality:' Childlike in many ways. Freddie has never had to work a day in his life. An imaginative and creative soul he turned his urges into other channels, and eventually madness when he tried to live out the comic books he loved. Freddie can run from child-like glee at the latest load of comics to deep intellectual discussions...in five minutes. His view of the world is four color simplistic and totally unrealistic. Deprived of money and friends he will wither and die. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Sanely be a comic collecting powerhouse. He is turning his vast collection into the Freddie Foswell Comic Library so those that have no chance of owning an Action Comics #1 can at least hold one in person (with white gloves). He has also been scanning his collection into digital format. Some day cultural scholars will thank him (and they will too). *'Physical/mental Problems:' Frequently insane. At times he fancies himself The Foxbat, a superhero/villain of amazing abilities. As Freddie has no amazing abilities this usually does not end well. With a wife to see that he stays on his medication he is not generally a threat to public safety. *'Enemies (And Why):' Anyone that likes living in a sober and sane world. *'Special Abilities:' None, remember that, NONE! *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Said insanity. You need more? *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Foswell is a filthy rich man with mental issues. He has trouble telling the difference between reality and comic books. A very intelligent and athletic man, when Freddy is off his medication, he is prone to wear a strange costume and try to adventure as "the Foxbat", however Freddy is often really unclear if he's a master villain or a hero. In these cases he'll often act randomly to pursue his "Master Plan" which makes no sense to anyone but Freddy and his inner demons. Freddie has: Hijacked truckloads of Nogano "McGuffin Chips" to try and create a super-Foxbat computer. Assaulted many people with a sticky glue-spray tangler which was extraordinarily difficult to remove (A solvent was later found), Destroyed the X3 supersonic jet prototype (He though it would make a cool "Foxbat Wing", he stole it from a museum, and discovered the hard way that is suffered very poor handling characteristics and underpowered engines) Hired a gang of thugs and used them to kidnap Dr. LeBeau, Made at attempt at kidnapping Wink Martindale the game show host from the 1970's (To use him as charismatic puppet in an attempt to take over the world.) And induced one costumed thug to enjoy an adrenaline crazed chase scene in the "Foxbatmobile", a Dodge Viper with fiberglass Batman knurdlies on it. That man crashed the Foxbatmobile after a 20 minute chase at speeds over 100 miles per hour, and was severely injured. Foswell was declared incompetent to stand trial and after spending a large chunk of the Foswell fortune he has retired under heavy medication to Stately Foswell Manor™. Dr. LeBeau, against her better judgment married Foswell. His comic book views of good and evil were refreshing change from the true evil she occasionally faces as a Bureau 13 agent. (Sigh, part of the know, untrusted, with a great many things.) Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:Medicine Category:Mad Science Category:Vista City